


Songs Without You

by Jayxm



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayxm/pseuds/Jayxm
Summary: After Ellie is gravely injured and her state is unknown, Dina doesn't know how to cope.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Songs Without You

After they had gotten back from their patrol with Jessie, Dina couldn't breathe. They knew how risky it was out there, all it took was one stray bullet. One wrong step. Ellie was the best of them, and the fastest too. Ellie made mistakes but out there? She was infallible. A brick wall.

Until she wasn't.

It hadn't really registered to Dina that Ellie could _die._ Not before then. Ellie had gotten beat up, hurt, and badly injured but Dina had never seen her fall like that. The fear crashed over her like a tidal wave at the realization there was a good chance Ellie was not going to get up. The bullet went deep and she had seen similar shots wipe a man clear off his feet. She couldn't inhale, a breath half stuck in her throat and she couldn't tear her eyes away. There was a solid chance Ellie was already gone and the terror and sorrow wrenched her throat down into her stomach.

" _We gotta move! DINA!"_ Jessie whispered harshly under his breath and she heard it break a little as he tried to get her attention. She couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything but the residual echo of the gunshot.

\--------------------------------------------

It was two days later and they wouldn't let her see her. They wouldn't let her near the clinic at all. She _worked_ there for goodness sake!

So she paced around Ellie's room.

Joel and she had been milling about in there just to sense her, to smell the cedar and smoke, to taste the air of vanilla pine. Joel was allowed in the clinic but no matter how much she pushed he wouldn't tell her. She had stopped pressing after she saw him cry in the living room after when she was leaving. Joel didn't cry, and that terrified her.

But now, she sat on the bed breathing in the scent of Ellie, running her hand over her wooden bow. Her eyes skimmed the room and her chest felt heavy. She was _here_ in Ellie's room. Everything Ellie owned, everything Ellie and her had grown up around was here and yet it still wasn't enough. Because, _Ellie_ , was missing. She missed all the jokes and sarcasm that this room couldn't supply without her, the teasing and the kisses, the cuddles, and the music-

She paused. The music. Standing up she shuffled through the messy drawers. Ellie must have recorded something. She had to have. If there was anything Dina needed it was to hear her voice, whether Ellie was here or not. She pulled out notepads of lyrics and poetry, pens with chewed caps, Then her hand hit something metal and rectangular and she paused. Pulling it out- a small walkman- she paused various cassette tapes laid everywhere and she scavenged through them. 

_I got you babe_ one reads in something is definitely not Ellie's handwriting. She pops it in and the walkman sputters before playing a loud unfamiliar song in- not Ellie's voice. Disappointed she moves on. 

_To be alone with you_ blossoms in Ellie's penmanship and she smirks sadly before popping it in. The soft slow strum of guitar fills her ears, gritty flaws and all. Ellie's voice rumbles low and soft in her chest and she closes her eyes. 

_I'd swim across Lake Michigan_

_I'd sell my shoes_

_I'd give my body to be back again_

_In the rest of the room_

_to be alone with you_

_to be alone with you_

_to be alone with you_

_to be alone_

_with_

_you._

The tears start flowing before she can stop them. She lets the hum of Ellie's voice and raw guitar lull her into a tearful nap on Ellie's unmade bed as she tries to pretend she's there. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is To Be Alone With You by Sufjan Stevens!


End file.
